<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by the light of your sword by MiracleGlaive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308138">by the light of your sword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleGlaive/pseuds/MiracleGlaive'>MiracleGlaive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cube-like pun names, Occurs circa CY -2, Other, Side story starring my OCs, no canon characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleGlaive/pseuds/MiracleGlaive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are very good at noticing trends, even where there isn't a trend to spot. Sometimes, a parent notices what they believe to be a trend, and acts accordingly without bothering to actually do any statistics.</p>
<p>Brenda Hanlon thinks her name is fine, she guesses, although she really wished it was something less on the nose than "Torch/Sword, Descendant of Warrior." One night she dreams and wakes up with a flaming sword.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by the light of your sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NIGHT OF AUGUST 29</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Falling</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was falling through a black void, her body was burning up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>like at any moment she would vanish into nothingness</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>she examined her hand..........glowing? seemed like it was actually burning, the flames were blue-hot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>there was ground now, it was approaching quickly, she passed through it</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Alone in the desert</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A single opponent faced her, silhouetted against the sun</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stood firm, ready for what might come</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Suspended in air</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>hovering a meter off the ground, immobile</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>fire spreading, cooling down, it was only white now</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the plasma reached her heart,,</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Running</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She charged the enemy with all her strength</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not caring if this was the end at least there'd been something</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fade to white</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>fadé̸ ̶̪͐t̷ó̶ ̷͔̏w̴̲̿h̸̐͐̌i̴͖̍̈̓t̵̡̞͉̣̫̞̓̈́͐̓͠e̶̡͈̠̗͗̇̏̏͠</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Brenda started awake.</p>
<p>"<span class="brenda">. . . Huh.</span>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>